1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic system for mounting a door hinge to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jig for aligning a door hinge or hinges at a predetermined mounting angle on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the process of mounting a door to a vehicle body is implemented by mounting door hinges to the front and rear pillars of a side panel and then fastening a door to the door hinges.
The process of mounting door hinges is implemented by bringing door hinges in close contact with upper and lower seats of the front and rear pillars with a door hinge mounting jig and then bolting the door hinges to the door hinge seats, after a vehicle body is moved into a position for work by a conveyor system.
The door hinge mounting jig can move forward to the side panel of the vehicle body, with the door hinges loaded, insert a tooling pin into the vehicle body, clamp the vehicle body, and move a door into a position on the upper and lower door hinge seats of the front and rear pillars. In this status, a worker manually bolts the door hinges to the door hinge seats with an electric fastening device.
The process of mounting door hinges described above loads the door hinges on the mounting jig and then fastens the door hinges on the mounting jig to the hinge seats of a vehicle body. The process may cause an increase in manufacturing cost, because it depends on the manual work throughout the aligning and mounting of the door hinges to a vehicle body.
Further, since the door hinges are manually fastened in the process of mounting door hinges, it is difficult, if not impossible, to avoid assembly variation, which may deform a door or deteriorate the external appearance of the door. Consequently, it deteriorates productivity, because the work for maintaining the product quality takes long time, including mounting again the door hinges in the following processes.
Therefore, it is required to develop automated equipments that can automatically align door hinges, before loading the door hinges onto a mounting jig, in order to solve such problems or at least some of problems in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.